<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Знакомство с родителями by bfcure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804785">Знакомство с родителями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure'>bfcure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author: sparxwrites, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet the Family, Sexual Humor, Threats, Translation, do not copy to another site, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле это, скорее, знакомство с ангельскими дядюшками, которые тоже являются парой. Или: Кастиэль знакомит Дина с Азирафелем и Кроули; Кроули угрожает, Кастиэль смущается, Азирафель суетится, а Дин узнает много... неожиданного.<br/>This is a translation of the wonderful "Meeting the Parents" by sparxwrites.<br/>Это перевод чудесного фика "Meeting the Parents" автора sparxwrites.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Знакомство с родителями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/460590">Meeting the Parents</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites">sparxwrites</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear sparxwrites,<br/>thank you so much for you permission to translate this amazing story! It was very kind of you and I really can't thank you enough. Translating this fic was a great pleasure and a great honour! =)</p><p>Dear readers! If you can speak English, then you don't need this translation (obviously). So please go to the original of this work via link above and don't forget to leave the author your kudos and comments! =)</p><p>Дорогие читатели, если вам понравилась эта работа, не забудьте кликнуть на ссылку на оригинал и оставить автору кудосов и комментариев (пусть и с помощью Гугл Транслейт). Автор этого заслуживает ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Напомни мне ещё раз: зачем мы это делаем? — пробормотал Дин, засовывая руки глубже в карманы и оглядываясь вокруг. Только рассвело (хотя внутренние часы подсказывали ему, что в Америке наступила ночь), поэтому людей на улице было немного. Бедняги дрожали от холода и торопились домой, желая оказаться в тепле до того, как начнётся дождь.</p><p>— Потому что, — терпеливо повторил Кастиэль, наверное, уже в третий раз за день, — Азирафель  и Кроули —  моя семья, и они хотят с тобой познакомиться. Они поддерживали меня, Дин, когда остальные братья и сёстры от меня отказались, да и до этого тоже. Будет справедливо, если ты встретишься с людьми, благодаря которым я стал тем, кто я есть. — Он поднял руку и постучал в дверь магазинчика, несмотря на то, что табличка на ней гласила: «Закрыто».   </p><p>Дин вздохнул, всматриваясь в груды книг за грязным, покосившимся окном. Они возвышались как башни и, вероятно, несли с собой смертельную опасность. Свет не горел; на мгновение Дин позволил себе понадеяться, что внутри никого нет, и тут же ощутил укол вины. Азирафель  и Кроули были важны для Каса. И он уже встретился со всеми близкими Дину людьми (по крайней мере, теми, кто ещё оставался в живых), и самое меньшее, что Дин мог сделать — ответить ему тем же. Но всё же…  </p><p>— Так что, это типа знакомство с родителями? — спросил он, сморщив нос и отходя от окна, пока Кас звонил в дверь. — Замечательно.</p><p>— Они не мои родители. Мы родственники. — Кастиэль закатил глаза (этому он научился у Сэма), но при этом взгляд у него был понимающий. — Хотя, если описывать степень нашего родства, они мне как дяди.</p><p>— Знакомство с дядюшками-ангелами, которые к тому же парочка. Это ещё лучше, — еле слышно проворчал Дин, и Кас несильно ткнул его локтем в рёбра. </p><p>— Веди себя прилично, — сварливо сказал он, приподняв бровь. —  Не тебе возмущаться по поводу гомосексуальности и ангелов. Кроме того, наши… </p><p>— …сосуды не отражают нашей половой принадлежности, мы бесполые, да, да, — закончил за него Дин. — Просто… не знаю, я не могу похвастаться хорошим опытом, когда речь идёт об ангелах.</p><p>— Уверен, ты будешь в поряд… — успокаивающим тоном начал Кастиэль, но тут дверь распахнулась, и ураган из клетчатой шерстяной ткани и светлых кудрей чуть не сбил его с ног. У человека при таком объятии, скорее всего, из лёгких вышибло бы весь воздух. Кас же замер на секунду или две, а затем обнял светловолосого мужчину в ответ. — Здравствуй, Азирафель. Мы не помешали?</p><p>Ангел отступил на шаг, разгладил клетчатый свитер и лучезарно улыбнулся Кастиэлю.</p><p>— Конечно, нет, мой дорогой! Я читал — новые поступления и всё такое. — Он уставился  на Дина такими же удивительно синими глазами, как у Каса. Его взгляд поверх очков в тонкой серебряной оправе был серьёзным и несколько угрожающим. — Итак. Это он, да? </p><p>Дин невольно поёжился. У него возникло неприятное ощущение, что его разглядывают и оценивают вдоль и поперёк, и приходят к выводу, что он не соответствует выдвигаемым требованиям.</p><p>— Э-э, — высокоинтеллектуально проблеял он, сглотнул и протянул руку: —  Рад с вами познакомиться, мистер Азирафель.</p><p>— Можно просто Ази, спасибо, — ответил ангел и пожал ему руку, понюхав её с еле слышным «Хмм». — Мы все здесь друзья. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь. — Он приподнял бровь, а затем выражение его лица смягчилось, а на губах появилась едва заметная улыбка. — Я тоже рад. Я целую вечность просил Кастиэля, чтобы он нас познакомил, но он что-то не очень с этим торопился.</p><p>— Тогда мы разбирались с концом света, — тихо напомнил Кастиэль. Он втянул голову в плечи и со смущённым видом попытался спрятаться в плаще.   </p><p>— Лично мне конец света не помешал представить тебя Кроули. Не твоему Кроули, милый, — уточнил Азирафель, заметив, что Дин встревожился. — А совсем иному. По-видимому, модных имён для демонов существует не так уж и много, и Кроули входит в их число. Поэтому по свету бегает довольно много демонов с таким именем. Но заходите, заходите, — он ободряюще улыбнулся и поспешил обратно в магазин.</p><p>— Ты же говорил, что они оба ангелы, — прошептал Дин, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал обвиняюще. Демоны заставляли его нервничать.</p><p>— Кроули — падший ангел. — Кастиэль явно желал, чтобы земля разверзлась и поглотила его. Он ёрзал, смотрел на свои ноги и кусал губы — ещё одна привычка, которую он подхватил у  Винчестеров. — Это… другое. И он не совсем… Прости, я должен был тебе рассказать. И я прошу прощения за Азирафеля. Иногда он бывает… напористым.</p><p>Дин хотел было надавить на него, чтобы прояснить вопрос до конца, но потом решил: оно того не стоит.</p><p>— Ну, просто приятно знать, что не у меня одного проблемная семья, — произнёс он с улыбкой и позволил Касу затащить себя в магазин. — Ангел и демон. По сравнению с ними мы практически не отличаемся от обычных людей, верно?</p><p>— Падший ангел. — Дин и Кастиэль удивлённо воззрились на лестницу: по ней спускался высокий мужчина с возмутительно растрёпанными волосами, с острыми чертами лица, одетый в тёмные брюки и красную рубашку с закатанными до локтей рукавами. Воротник был расстёгнут; а вид незнакомца в целом намекал, что он только что проснулся. —  Между этими понятиями вообще-то ессть раззница.  </p><p>— Кроули! — радостно воскликнул Кастиэль и отпустил руку Дина, чтобы обнять де… падшего ангела.</p><p>— Привет, мелкий. — Голос Кроули был необычно мягким, а улыбка — несколько странной. — Давно не виделиссь.</p><p>— Прости, — искренне извинился Кастиэль, отступая на шаг.  Казалось, что он внезапно занервничал, хотя радости от встречи это, судя по всему, не уменьшило. — Мы были заняты…</p><p>— Апокалипсисссом. Я в курссе. Виноват ты, я полагаю, — Кроули мрачно и сонно взглянул на Дина. — А я ссчитал, что мы всё иссправили в прошлый разз.</p><p>Дин не мог оторвать от него взгляда.</p><p>— У тебя жёлтые глаза, — вырвалось у него, когда прошёл шок от шипения и того факта, что Кас просиял при виде этого… существа.</p><p>— А у тебя отпечатки по вссей душше. — Кроули посмотрел на Кастиэля с неодобрением. — Эй, по крайней мере, поссстарайся не увлекаться, ладно? Некоторые вещи мне правда не хотелоссь бы видеть.</p><p>— Извини. — Кастиэль опустил голову, но на губах появилась едва заметная улыбка. </p><p>— О, не изображай побитого щеночка. Мне доссстаточно Азирафеля, поэтому даже не начинай. — Демон с ухмылкой покачал головой. — Просто я ссччасстлив, что у тебя появилась личчная жжизнь.</p><p>Послышался странный, какой-то задушенный звук, и Дин не сразу понял, что его издал он сам. Он попытался замаскировать этот звук кашлем. Напрасно.</p><p>— Отпечатки? — наконец  выдавил он.</p><p>— По вссей душше, — подтвердил Кроули с торжествующим и одновременно отсутствующим видом. — Как укусссы.</p><p>Кастиэль вспыхнул до корней волос, а Дин одарил его взглядом, недвусмысленно намекающим, что они обязательно поговорят об этом позже. </p><p>Кроули наблюдал за ними с интересом, а затем сделал шаг вперёд. Ростом он был чуть ниже Дина, но всё равно умудрялся производить такое впечатление, что нависает над ним. Тем не менее, Дин остался стоять на месте, смотря прямо в жёлтые глаза, пока Кроули не высунул раздвоенный язык, и Дин с невольным вскриком не отскочил в сторону.</p><p>В смехе демона проскальзывали шипящие нотки. Он направился в заднюю комнату магазинчика и поманил Дина и Кастиэля за собой. Те, красные от смущения, последовали за ним.</p><p>— Ты неплохой парень, признаю, — бросил Кроули через плечо, — но если ты причинишь Кастиэлю боль, я приду за тобой, comprende?</p><p>Дин тревожно заморгал и открыл рот — чтобы заверить Кроули, что он никогда не сделает Кастиэлю больно, или чтобы спросить, знает ли тот, с кем связался, Дин сам не был в этом уверен, но они уже переступили порог и оказались в маленькой кухне-тире-баре. В одном углу виднелись шкафчики и раковина, а в середине комнаты стоял старинный стол со сдвинутой в одну сторону огромной пирамидой из книг. Вдоль стены тянулся подозрительно выбивающийся из обстановки кожаный диван, на который лицом вниз рухнул Кроули, как только очутился рядом, и издал громкий стон. </p><p>— Я предупреждал, что тебе следовало протрезветь прошлой ночью, — неодобрительно заметил Азирафель, прежде чем с широкой улыбкой усадить Дина и Кастиэля  за стол. Дин тайком коснулся пальцев Каса. Он предчувствовал, что поддержка ему понадобится. </p><p>— Я не смог вспомнить, как это делается, — глухо простонал Кроули в кожаную обивку. — Чёртов алкоголь. От тебя помощи я тоже не дождался. — Он повернул голову и сердито взглянул на ангела. </p><p>— Ну, это было довольно смешно. — Раскаяния Азирафель явно не испытывал. Он поставил на поднос кружки и заварочный чайник и добавил: — Похоже, ты веселился от всего сердца. Кто я такой, чтобы тебе мешать?</p><p>Демон показал ему язык и произнёс что-то на языке с шипящими звуками и глиссандо, отдалённо похожим на воду, текущую по камням. Азирафель рассмеялся и уселся напротив Дина и Кастиэля. И даже Кастиэль улыбнулся, отвечая Кроули на том же языке. Его голос звучал выше и чище, почти как колокол.</p><p>— Мальчики, мальчики, — Азирафель покачал головой, но улыбка несколько портила воспитательный эффект. — Говорите на английском, пожалуйста. — Он посмотрел на Дина с извиняющимся видом. — Прости, у Кроули нет никаких манер… </p><p>— Я демон! — воскликнул Кроули, видимо, забыв, что прежде утверждал обратное, взмахнул рукой и вновь упал на диван. — Это входит в мои должносстные обяззаности!</p><p>— Однако Кастиэль обычно ведёт себя лучше, — закончил Азирафель, словно его никто не перебивал. — Я бы тебе перевёл, но…</p><p>— Но это смешнее на енохианском, я слышал, — усмехнулся Дин и, взяв предложенную кружку с чаем, осторожно сжал её в ладонях. </p><p>Кастиэль тоже взял себе чай, задумчиво отхлебнул из кружки и поставил её на стол. </p><p>— Сядь рядом с нами, Кроули, — позвал он, сочувственно глядя на демона.</p><p>Тот протестующе крякнул и прошипел что-то, похожее на «А это обязательно?», но всё-таки поднял себя с дивана, сел рядом с Азирафелем и осушил полкружки одним глотком.</p><p>— Не будь таким мелодраматичным, милый, — проворчал Азирафель.</p><p>— У меня болит голова, ангел. —  Каким-то образом Кроули  удался образ невинного страдальца. Дин продолжил на него таращиться, а на лице Кастиэля появилось выражение человека, наблюдающего за тем, как его родители флиртуют и не понимающего, что делать: решить, что это мило, или пойти куда-нибудь и расстаться с содержимым желудка. — Ужасссно.</p><p>Вздохнув, Азирафель наклонился к нему и поцеловал в висок. Дин ощутил дуновение на шее, которое он привык ассоциировать с ангельской силой. Кроули распрямился с самодовольным видом и повернулся, чтобы коснуться губ Азирафеля своими. У Кастиэля вырвался стон, полный муки и отчаяния, и он закрыл лицо руками. </p><p>После этого разговор потёк более гладко. Выяснилось, что отсутствие похмелья самым благоприятным образом повлияло на настроение Кроули, и у него обнаружилось чувство юмора. Азирафель вносил свою лепту с помощью бесконечных кружек с чаем и множества… интересных историй из того времени, когда Кастиэль был юным ангелом и ещё не присоединился к гарнизону.</p><p>Именно в этот момент Кастиэль принялся намекать, что им пора уходить. Кончики его ушей покраснели, когда он упомянул, что в Америке наступила полночь и им с Дином надо вернуться к Сэму. Дин не стал говорить, что не чувствует усталости — в голосе Кастиэля звучало отчаяние, да и в рукав Дина он вцепился с такой силой, что ногти чуть не оцарапали кожу. Дин с лёгкостью мог опознать призыв о помощи.</p><p>Всё же у них не получилось уйти сразу же после того, как они сообщили хозяевам о своих намерениях. Вина практически полностью лежала на Азирафеле: он не переставая предлагал им ещё чая, а когда Дин и Кас почти добрались до двери, Азирафель схватил Кастиэля за плечо, с беспокойством посмотрел на Дина и разразился длинной речью на енохианском. </p><p>Дин со вздохом отступил к порогу, надеясь, что ангелы поймут намёк — им с Касом действительно было пора уходить, но они просто стояли и — Дин не знал енохианского, но по тону понимал, что это очень срочно и важно, — обсуждали какой-то вопрос. Он подозревал, что ангелы не хотели, чтобы он их подслушал: всё утро до этого Азирафель говорил по-английски. </p><p>— Конечно, они говорят о тебе, — лениво произнёс Кроули у него за спиной, и Дин подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Кроули облокотился о стену, изображая скуку, будто стоял там как минимум час. — Азирафель объясняет ему, что будет, если он разобьёт тебе сердце. </p><p>Демон склонил голову набок, и Дин задался вопросом, не у него ли Кастиэль подхватил эту привычку.</p><p>— И просит его соблюдать меру в отметках на душе. Я с ним согласен: метки всюду на тебе, и это… весьма  неприлично. Я имею в виду, собственническое отношение это одно, но серьёзно…  — последние несколько слов Кроули сказал, передразнивая ангельскую манеру, и окинул Дина плотоядным взглядом. Дин почувствовал себя голым.  </p><p>— А разве не со мной должны проводить беседу: «Навредишь ему, и я разорву тебя на куски»? — спросил он, чтобы скрыть собственный дискомфорт, и опёрся на стену рядом с Кроули. </p><p>— О, ты не сумеешь причинить ему боль, — Кроули кровожадно улыбнулся, обнажая зубы. — Он разорвёт тебя пополам, если ты попытаешься. Но да, беседа — это хорошо. Думаю, это моя работа.</p><p>— Я понимаю, — прошептал Дин. — Если я разобью ему сердце, ты утащишь меня в Ад и будешь пытать целую вечность. Но мне это знакомо.</p><p>— Пытать тебя? — Подобное предположение, кажется, обидело Кроули. — Святой Манчестер, нет. Это не круто, да и после соседства с Аластором вряд ли я смогу тебя удивить. Лично я предпочитаю искушение и соблазн. </p><p>Дин не удержался, взглянул на Азирафеля и пробормотал: «Я заметил», но Кроули то ли не услышал его, то ли проигнорировал сказанное.</p><p>— Нет, — продолжил демон, и из его тона исчез всякий намёк на юмор. Он произнёс это холодно, без эмоций, не как угрозу, а как факт. И хотя Кроули нацепил очки в какой-то момент, Дин ощущал, как его глаза прожигают в нём дыру. — Нет, — повторил Кроули. — Если ты причинишь Кастиэлю боль, эмоциональную или физическую, я тебя уничтожу.</p><p>— Не хотелось бы тебя расстраивать, но многие пытались убить меня и моего брата, но у них ничего не вышло, — фыркнул Дин, стараясь сохранить невозмутимый вид вопреки холоду в позвоночнике. — Так что, удачи.</p><p>— Большинство демонов лишены творческой жилки, — протянул Кроули, словно Дин ничего не говорил, тем же невыразительным голосом. — Однако поверь мне: я очень изобретателен. И очень, очень настойчив. Я буду всюду следовать за тобой. Тебя начнут вышвыривать из мотелей, кафе, и я прослежу, чтобы ты никогда не заполучил ни одной кредитной карточки. Тебя станут преследовать сборщики долгов и плохая кредитная история.</p><p>Ты никогда не сумеешь сделать фальшивые документы, или достать надёжный ноутбук или мобильник. Ты будешь первым в списке людей, разыскиваемых ФБР, полиция начнёт тебя искать, а каждая местная или международная организация, на которую я способен повлиять, захочет получить твою голову. Ты будет вечно в бегах, не только от сверхъестественных созданий, но и от человеческих инстанций, от людей, которых ты стремишься спасти, от друзей, которых я обращу против тебя. От меня.</p><p>Я заберу твою любимую машину — да, мне о ней известно — и отправлю на утиль. Её разберут на тысячи частей и расплавят, и она пропадёт навсегда. Твои личные вещи — дорогой тебе кулон, оружие, всё, что имеет для тебя эмоциональную ценность, у тебя отберут.</p><p>Твой брат отвернётся о тебя, уедет очень далеко, оборвёт с тобой все контакты. Но сначала выскажет тебе всё, что он о тебе думает, как сильно тебя ненавидит и не хочет тебя больше видеть. Твоя жизнь превратится в ежедневную, ежесекундную борьбу за выживание. Ты будешь один, тебя бросят все, кого ты так старался защитить. Я уничтожу тебя, Дин Винчестер, тебе ясно?</p><p>В горле у Дина пересохло. Он посмотрел на стоящее рядом существо с благоговейным ужасом и кивнул.</p><p>— Да. Ясно. И если, боже упасти, я причиню Касу вред, я буду рад этому наказанию.  </p><p>Кроули долго разглядывал его с нечитаемым выражением лица — его глаза скрывали очки, но Дину всё равно показалось, что он удивил демона. Наконец Кроули кивнул. В его голосе поселилась та мягкость, с какой он приветствовал Каса:</p><p>— Хорошо.  Приятно знать, что мы понимаем друг друга.</p><p>Они замолчали. Кас и Азирафель закончили разговаривать.</p><p>— Знаешь, —  вдруг сказал Кроули с той же мягкостью,  — ты этого не сделаешь.</p><p>— Не сделаю?.. — заморгал Дин.</p><p>— Не причинишь Кастиэлю боль. — Кроули перевёл взгляд на двух ангелов, слегка наклонив голову и излучая напряжение. — Они кажутся хрупкими, но сломать их нелегко. Они платят той же монетой. — Кроули замолк, высунул язык — попробовать воздух на вкус. — И ты не сумеешь ему навредить. Это невозможно.  </p><p>И Дина будто кто-то ударил под дых. Его глаза расширились от изумления: такая смесь вины, растерянности, боли и тихой любви потрясала. За всем этим стояла какая-то история, возможно, давняя, и Дин задал себе вопрос: знал ли Азирафель, что эта история до сих пор не даёт Кроули покоя. Гадал, как Кроули всё понял про него и почему он отождествляет себя с демоном. Дин открыл рот… </p><p>— Мы готовы, — объявил Кастиэль, и Дин, улыбнувшись, переплёл их пальцы.</p><p>— Спасибо за гостеприимство, —  сказал он Азирафелю и Кроули, ощущая себя как в старших классах школы, когда благодаришь родителей друга за то, что пригласили в гости. — Это было… </p><p>— Интересно? Просветляюще? Восхитительно? — приподнял бровь Кроули, и Дин кивнул.</p><p>— Да. </p><p>В его тоне практически не наблюдалось сарказма.</p><p>— Надеюсь, вы скоро вновь нас навестите и приведёте с собой Сэма. Я очень хочу с ним познакомиться. Полагаю, у меня есть несколько книг, которые его заинтересуют. —  Азирафель пришёл в восторг, узнав о любви Сэма к книгам. Очевидно, Кроули и Кастиэлю не хватало утончённости, чтобы по достоинству оценить рукописное слово.</p><p>— Конечно, — ответил Дин. — Уверен, Сэм зальёт слюнями твой магазин. В метафорическом смысле, — ответил он. Ангел относился к своим книгам с трепетом.</p><p>— Замечательно.  А ты, Кастиэль, будь осторожен, мой дорогой.</p><p>— Буду, — мрачно кивнул Кастиэль, как будто ему поручили великую миссию , и взглянул на Дина. — Мы будем.</p><p>— Увидимся, детки. — Кроули скрестил руки на груди и встал рядом с Азирафелем. — Возвращайтесь скорее. Приятно видеть, как ангел ради разнообразия временно перестаёт лапать свои книги… Ой! — Он потёр рёбра. — Я этого не заслужил!</p><p>— Как и я — твоего комментария, — тихо откликнулся Азирафель с улыбкой, и Кроули бросил на него сердитый взгляд.</p><p>— Пойдём? — прошептал Кастиэль. Азирафель и Кроули начали препираться, голос демона был низким и хриплым. </p><p>Дин улыбнулся.</p><p>— Эй, Кроули! —  закричал он. Демон обернулся. — Знаешь, это не так уж и плохо.</p><p>Азирафель и Кастиэль выглядели растерянными и ничего не понимающими, но Дина это не беспокоило. На секунду Кроули замер, как олень в свете фар. А потом медленно расслабился и кивнул. Дину показалось, что он увидел улыбку на его губах, но тут Кастиэль дотронулся двумя пальцами до его виска, и их унесло прочь.</p><p>Всё же Дин надеялся, что эта улыбка ему не почудилась.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>